Finding a Husband
by SakuralovesSasuke1
Summary: Mia is shocked to find out to have 30 days to find a husband. But she still has someone who she loves with all her heart. He took her heart when he left. Will there be love in the air? From Princess Diaries 2 but with Michael M. Nick and Mia lovers not the story.
1. The Disappearance of the Princess

_The Disappearance of the Princess_

Michael was sitting at his table eating breakfast watching the news. He is currently a billionaire after the invention of the robotic arm. He never had a single girlfriend after Mia, Princess of Genovia. He wondered if she has a fiancee or boyfriend or husband or kids. He tuned out when something caught his attention.

The news reporter was reporting about something in Genovia. Michael read the headline which said that the Princess of Genovia left Genovia without any letters. She was announced missing yesterday afternoon. So she could be anywhere by now.

Suddenly there was a knock on Michael's door. Michael called 'Coming!' he went to the door and looked through the peephole. On the other side of the door was Mia. She was wearing normal clothes. Michael opened the door.

'Umm...hi.'

'Hi, can I come in?'

'Sure.' Michael said, opening the door wider to let her in.

Mia pulled her only luggage and set it near the couch. She popped down on to the couch like an untrained princess. Michael popped down next to her.

'So I heard about your disappearance.'

'I was going to tell you but I guess the media always beat you to it.'

'When did you leave?'

'Well I got on to a plane last night.'

'Why did you come here first?'

'Well my mum won't like what I have done. Lilly doesn't like me after what happened. So you were the only one left that I could think of. Unless you got a date to go to and Lars isn't here. He doesn't know.'

'Okay.'

There was a pregnant silence and the only noise was the television going on about the latest news from today. Also it was currently back on the disappearance of Mia. Mia was watching it silently when her Grandmere appeared on the telly.

Mia broke the silence with a question that left Michael thinking.

'Do you have a girlfriend or fiancee?'

'Uh...no. Do you?'

'No. But there is something about getting married before my coronation day.'

'Oh. So why did you leave?'

'I will explain later. So was the robotic arm successful?'

'It was. But now I have to go to meetings to talk about it and give a speech.'

'Cool. Not like staying in the castle with no freedom.'

'So why did you have to leave? Is it because of marriage?'

'It is. I mean I want to marry for love and well I have been thinking about you.'

'I have been thinking about you too.'

'Well I didn't find a prince or prime minister's son that I have a feeling to marry for love. But with you I do. I just want to make it up to you because I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Will Lilly accept this?'

'She has to because I am not letting you go.'

'Oh. Okay. So where will I be sleeping?'

'You will be sleeping with me.'

'Okay.'


	2. Mia's Story

_Mia's Story_

**Mia's POV**

I was dreading to tell Michael my story about what had happen. That I have to tell him I have to marry in 30 days. I am stressing out now. I have been here awake while Michael is snoring softly beside me. He is going to wake up tomorrow asking me to tell the story.

I might as well get some sleep so I am not sleepy when telling him my story.

**A few hours later**

I woke up to see Michael staring at me. He had this look on his face that made me confused.

'Uh... were you watching me sleep?'

'Yes. You look cute when sleeping.'

'Hey!'

'It's true. Now can you tell me about your story, Mia?'

'Uh...okay. Sit tight and in a comfortable position.'

'Okay just let me turn my mobile and telephone on silent. Okay. Start.'

_Flashback_

_I had just woken up to my dad shouting in my ear about something like marriage. I told him to wait so I could understand better if I splashed my face with some water._

_After I had done exactly that, my dad told me to dress properly and go downstairs to meet my Grandmere and himself. He said they had something important and exciting to tell me._

_That was when I found out I had to get married since there is some law about the lady heir has to marry before coronation day which happens in 29 days. So I have 28 days to find a husband. Exciting and important my ass! That was the worst thing I heard in my whole entire life. Grandmere said it has to be a prince or a prime minister's son. But my dad is the prime minister so that rules that one out for Genovia. I don't want to marry any prince or prime minister's son. I hate that. I was still in love with you._

_That idea made me leave. Well I was already planning to leave so I decided to do it earlier. Lars would have told Grandmere and my dad about my plan if I told him. So I had to have some privacy. I pretended that I was dragging some else's luggage to the beach house and once I couldn't see the castle, I hailed a cab. I told the taxi driver to drive me to the shopping centre near the airport._

_Once I arrived there, I paid the taxi driver and bought some refreshments so if I have to wait I can eat them. I had to wait for six hours before there was a flight that I could get on to arrive here, at New York._

_End of Flashback_

'Okay. So you have to get married in 28 days.'

'Correct.'

'Wow.'

There was a long silence between us. I was so nervous. What if Michael tells me to leave and never come back? I don't want that to happen.

'Um...Mia, Mia!'

'Huh? What did you say?'

'I said "That is okay and I can cope with that." So what do you want for breakfast?'

'I want Fruit Loops with milk.'

'I will make them.'

Michael got out of bed and put on his pants. He went downstairs to prepare our breakfast while I change and wash my face and brush my teeth. I checked my mobile phone to see if I got any messages. I had 25 messages from Grandmere, 13 messages and 2 voice mails from my mum, 20 messages from my dad and 10 messages and 9 voice mails from Tina. I read Grandmere's messages first then my dad and later my mum and Tina.

Grandmere's messages went like this:

Where are you young lady? Which there was 13 of those. I deleted them.

Come back home this instant! There was about 6 of those. I also deleted those.

Don't tell me you have gone back to your mother's place in New York! There was 2 of those. I deleted all of Grandmere's ones.

The other four messages were rages of how disobedient I am.

Dad's messages were also the same as Grandmere's only it was the worst. He said I had to stay in Genovia and will be locked up in my room.

Mum's messages were better and her voice mails were full of worry.

Nine of her messages went like this: What is the matter? What happened in Genovia? You can tell me about it.

The other four messages were: Call me.

Mum's voice mails were both like her nine messages. I will call her later.

Tina's messages and voice mails were full of disbelief. Her 10 messages were like my mum's four messages which said Call me. Her voice mails were like this:

If you don't call me by tomorrow at 11am. I will be killing you and hunting you down.

Where are you anyway?

I looked at the clock and it said 10:49am. I better call her first since she had a time limit while mum didn't. So I speed dial her number.

'Mia! You better tell me what happened and where you are!'

'Be quiet. I am at Michael's place.'

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

'That was what I said.'

'What happened?'

I explained everything that happened again but in a different order and also excluding I miss Michael part. It took me 20 mins without any interruptions which there were so it took 30 minutes altogether.

After I finished talking with Tina, I called my mum and assure her I was in a safe place. I also told her about what happened in Genovia. Of course, my mum didn't interrupt me but she did ask why I was at Michael's place and why I didn't come to her place first.

After talking to my mum, I went downstairs to find my breakfast set up and Michael eating bacon and eggs. I went over and flopped down like an untrained princess. So relaxing! I absolutely love to do that without my Grandmere looking at me and telling me off. I looked at my breakfast and my stomach started growling loudly. Michael's head flew up when he heard that sound. So embarrassing!

As I started eating my breakfast, there was a knock but Michael ignored it. Wait! But then why did he opened the door when I knocked? I don't get it!

'Ummm...are you going to get the door?'

'Nope.'

So we continue eating our breakfast. There was a BANG! as the door hit the wall.

'Michael! I know you are there! Why didn't you open the door?'

Oh no! It was Lilly! Ahh! Where am I going to hide? Lilly has already saw me.

'Mia. What are you doing here?'

'Uhh...I ran away?'

'Already knew that. But why are you here in Michael's house?'

'Shut up Lilly.'

'What did you say? Michael! She hurted you and you let her stay here!'

'So?'

'Reject her, you soft-hearted bastard!'

'I already forgave her.'

'Oh my god.'

'At less let her go through some depression!'

'No w-'

'I already went through depression and therapy for it!'

'You did Mia?'

'Yes I did, Michael.'

'Should you be at your mother's house, Mia?'

'Can't, media's surrounding it.'

'I forgive you but hurt my brother again and I will seriously have your head!'

GULP!

'Anyway, lets go shopping, POG!'

Oh my god. She changed from angry, overprotective sister mood to best friend mood. Ah!

'I can't. If the media sees me, then my Grandmere will come and take me back to Genovia!'

'Why did you leave Genovia anyway?'

'I left because I am supposed to find a prince or prime minister's son to marry before coronation day which is in 29 days. I hate that. I wish I can abolish it.'

'Okay.. what are we going to do then? If you can't go out. Wait. Tell me your size for clothes and shoes so I can buy it while you two lovebirds can do whatever you like.'

'Okay. I don't like your idea.'

'Why not?'

'Because you might buy those black shirts with hideous things on it. Anyway where's Kenneth?'

'I broke up with him. I won't buy those things. I've changed. See. No piercings.'

'Okay. My size for my clothes is a 10 and my shoes are size 6 and a half.'

'Okay. Bye.'

Lily rushed out and slammed the door with more force than ever.

'Ugh. She always does that.'

'Okay. Why is she now so interested in shopping now?'

'I don't know. All I know is I have so many clothes presents from her.'

'So what do you want to do?'

'Watch star wars episodes?'

'Yes.'

After watching a lot of episodes, we were at the end of the finale when Lily barged in with a lot of bags in her hands and arms. She was puffing and huffing.

'You...should...not...go...out...there...Michael.'

'Why?'

'Because...there...are...media...people...out...there.'

'Wait Lilly have a glass of water.'

'Thanks Mia.'

'Okay. How did you get back here then?'

'I pushed my way through.'

'Okay.'

'But why would they think I would go to Michael's house when I used to be ex-girlfriend with him?'

'I don't know. But you're right. You should not go out there.'

'Okay. Can I see my clothes and shoes that you bought for me?'

'Thanks. But why does it have princessy things on it?'

'I thought it fitted you.'

'Ugh. I had enough of those but at less it wasn't dresses.'

'Anyway. Once this crowd has died down, we will go shopping!'

'I have to ask you but why are you suddenly so interested in shopping?'

'What? People change.'

'Yes, but you don't change that quickly.'

'Fine. I had a change of heart. Why won't you catch up with Tina? She will tell you about it.'

'How has Tina got to do with this?'

'Because she just is. She will explain.'

'Okay.'

So I got onto the phone with Tina and Tina explained it. Boris and Tina were so cute together but I got to admit Lilly and Boris together is better.

'You're with Boris. EEEE!'

'Uh-huh.'

'Wow.'

'You know Boris found Tina cheating on him when she thought he wasn't going to back home for a while.'

'What!? Seriously?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Oh my god!'

'Tina didn't say anything about it.'

'Who inspired her to do it?'

'Lana.'

'Okay.'

'So how did you guys get back together?'

'He came to me and I comforted him.'

'EEE!'

'Bye. I agreed to Boris that I would come home at 4. Which is in an hour but with the media crowd it is going to take 45 minutes to get out.'

'Bye.'

'Oh and Lilly, don't slam the door.'

'Yeah whatever big bro.'

When Lilly closed the door without a sound, Michael started ravishing my mouth.

'Mmm, what are you doing?'

'What? Can't I kiss my girlfriend?'

'Sure you can.'

'So once the crowd has died down do you want to go to the movies?'

'Sure.'

'We will move Lilly's shopping date down okay?'

'Yup.'


End file.
